Overlord of Magic
by Overlord of the Afterlife
Summary: Harry Potter's mother Lily Potter nee Evans was a descendent of the ancient line of Overlords. She never knew of her heritage due to not having the proper catalyst for it to awaken. Voldermort's spell and Harry's mistreatment by the Dursleys however awakened his blood. And now he must claim the Overlord throne as is his birthright.
1. Prologue

Summary: Harry Potter's mother Lily Potter nee Evans was a descendent of the ancient line of Overlords. She never knew of her heritage due to not having the proper catalyst for it to awaken. Voldermort's spell and Harry's mistreatment by the Dursleys however awakened his blood. And now he must claim the Overlord throne as is his birthright.

I do not own Harry Potter or Overlord they are owned by their respective creators.

Prologue:

It began on October 31, 1981. On that day, Lord Voldermort, the greatest Dark Lord in history, was defeated by a child of barely one year old. That child's name was Harry James Potter. He was the child of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. This event however was not the most important event that was to happen that cold night in October.

Albus Dumbledore had just arrived on Privet Drive in Little Whinging, England. Dumbledore had just finished darkening the street when he spotted a tabby cat waiting on the porch of Number 4. "Hello, Minerva, pleasure to see you here on such an apiaceous occasion."

The tabby leaped off the porch and turned into a woman of 70 years. "Hello, Albus, is it true that You-Know-Who has been defeated?"

"Yes, it is true, but the cost may have been too high. Both James and Lily are dead and their son is now an orphan."

The arrival of a flying motorcycle interrupted their conversation. Both turned to see a giant of a man step off the bike holding a small bundle. "Professors, good to see you, I thought that I might have stumbled into a trap."

Dumbledore responded, "Hagrid, pleasure to see you as well, I trust that your trip was uneventful with no unfortunate stops?"

"No problems, Professor, the little tyke had fallen asleep when I passed over Dover."

"Excellent Hagrid, may I see him?"

"Here you go Professor," Hagrid replies has he hands over the bundle to Dumbledore, during the movement a bit of cloth falls to the side revealing a baby with black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Thank you, Hagrid, now I must go and give him to his only remaining relatives." Dumbledore than walks over to Number 4 Privet Drive and sets the baby on the doorstep.

"Albus are you certain that putting the boy here is a good idea. I have watched them all day long and they are the worst sort of muggle I have ever had the pleasure of observing," McGonagall said as she walked alongside.

Dumbledore looked at her, "They are the only family he has left, and he must be placed with them to remain safe from any of Voldermort's supporters."

"I have that same fear but don't you think he would be better protected at Hogwarts or even with one of us at least until things die down then we can place him somewhere else."

"I wish it were otherwise but for the greater good he must be placed here and nowhere else."

"Alright, but what about his fame, by the time he attends Hogwarts, there won't be a single person that won't know his name or face?"

"Another reason to place him here, growing up without knowing about it will make him humble rather than arrogant."

"Very well, I understand your argument but I still disagree with it," McGonagall returned to stand next to Hagrid.

Dumbledore placed the child on the front step along with a letter and then left the property. Together, he and McGonagall apparated away while Hagrid started up the bike and then flew off into the night.

Another group however was also on Privet Drive that night, a small impish creature wearing a raggedy robe and wielding a mage stone approached the bundle. "So this is the next Overlord, little tiny but he will grow." As the imp reached toward the bundle a shield of magic formed around a bundle, "What is this? A shield but not from the boy," then the imp saw the letter, "so apparently someone else wishes to protect the boy but only from outside interference if the design is to be believed. Well I guess that this requires some observation. Giblet, Mortis, Grubby." Three other small impish creatures show up in flashes of red, brown, and blue.

"Gnarl have you located the new Master," Mortis questions.

"Yes, I have but someone else has put an outside intervention ward on him which it seems is preventing us from taking him so we will watch over him until the ward has worn off."

With that said the group of Minions, loyal servants of the Overlord returned to the Netherworld tower to prepare for the eventual arrival of their Master and to watch him grow in the hands of the Dursleys.


	2. Ch 1: Early Years

Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Overlord; I don't even have stock in either one.

Almost ten years have passed since that cold night in October. Harry James Potter has grown up into a calm, calculating and quite hateful eleven year old. Three people are the cause of this hate: Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley. They have beaten, starved, and mentally broke him, and no one has come to help him. Harry now sits in his little cupboard under the stairs, remembering all the times that he has been abused by his so-called family.

Flashback

Harry age: 3

Harry had just finished his daily chores and had gone outside to play, when Dudley showed up and began to bully him. Eventually Dudley began to beat Harry senseless, all for ignoring him and not giving up his toys. Harry was sent to his little cupboard without dinner while Dudley got a big piece of chocolate cake for his actions.

Harry age: 5

Harry was just returning from his first day of school excited because he was one of the best students in his class. However, when he entered Number 4, he was immediately thrown in his cupboard by Petunia because Dudley had ran home to tell his parents that Harry was better than him in school. Harry remained in the cupboard for 12 days before he was let out by that time, Dudley had turned the class against him even the teacher. Harry's remaining years of school would see him as an outcast and hated by both students and teachers.

Harry age: 9

Harry had just finished his homework and was walking to the park when he was ambushed by Dudley and his little gang of friends. After beating Harry to near unconsciousness, they hung him up in a tree by his arms and legs. Harry was left there for two days before anyone noticed he was missing. When he was found he had to be rushed to the hospital for severe malnourishment and dehydration. He was only there a day before being released back into the Dursley's custody with no questions asked.

Flashback End

However not all times were bad for Harry. Harry smiled when he remembered all the times that something happened to Dursleys.

Flashback

Harry age: 7

During a Christmas party, Vernon's toupee caught on fire. He played it off on a nearby candle, but Harry had seen the small spark that leapt from his hand to Vernon's head. He never told anyone what was the real cause.

Harry age: 9

When Petunia took Dudley out shopping for new toys and clothes and Harry was left alone at Number 4. Something strange occurred; Petunia's purse appeared on the kitchen table out of thin air in front of Harry. Petunia never noticed that it had disappeared until she went to pay and could not find her purse. She ended up having to put everything back since she was unable to pay. When she arrived home to find the purse sitting on the kitchen table, she thought that she had forgotten it.

Harry age: 10

A trip to the zoo, ended up with Dudley getting trapped in a snake enclosure due to the glass disappearing and then reappearing after he had fallen in. That day Harry realized that every time something happened to the Dursleys. He had caused it with a simple wish or feeling.

Flashback end

The front door bell rang signaling that the mail had arrived. When Harry picked up the mail, he discovered a letter addressed to him. That letter was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the Netherworld, Gnarl felt the shield around the Master vanish. Now would be the time to approach him and tell him of his heritage.


	3. Ch 2: Letters & Alley

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to Overlord of Magic Chapter 1 Line 2

Notes: I will be skipping the canon scenes and focusing on scenes that are changed due to the Overlord elements involved. Also though Harry is filled with hate, he does not let it control him, but instead controls it and calculates when it is needed.

Harry had just gotten his letter from Hogwarts but before he could read it Dudley stole it and gave it to his parents. This resulted in the Dursleys fleeing the letters but eventually Harry got to read the letter which had to be delivered by Hagrid since the Dursleys always kept Harry from reading them. Harry learned that he was a wizard. Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley that was hidden behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

Hagrid first took Harry to the wizarding bank known as Gringotts, which was run by goblins. Hagrid told Harry that they were nasty little creatures only concerned with money, but Harry thought that they were interesting creatures for being able to handle a wizard's money and that to insult them would be rather idiotic for that very reason. Harry said just as much to Griphook when Hagrid disappeared into Vault 715. Griphook agreed with Harry on that issue and also commented that maybe it was time for another rebellion to reeducate the Wizarding World why the goblins were so important.

From there, Hagrid took Harry all around Diagon Alley to gather school supplies. Eventually the only thing left was a wand. Hagrid dropped Harry off at Ollivander's while he went off to grab something else that he had forgotten. Harry entered the shop to find it stacked high with small boxes and no one at the front desk, but a bell was there so he went up and rang it. Out of nowhere, a man with stark white hair appears, "Ah, Harry Potter, I always wondered when you would be walking through my door. "

Harry, though surprised, does not react to his appearance and instead replies, "Well, I did just walk through your door, so may I choose a wand."

Ollivander smiles, "Oh, my dear boy, the wand chooses the wizard but that is a common mistake. Come we must find your wand, I sense that you will be a difficult match." He then disappears amongst the shelves.

Harry decided not to follow and just waited for Ollivander to reappear. After a while he did with a few boxes.

"Alright, now I need you to take each wand and give it a little wave."

So for the next half an hour, Harry tries out wand after wand until a certain wand comes up (Holly and Phoenix feather).

`Harry takes the wand and waves it. It causes a small wind to whip around the room, but also brings another box out and into his left hand.

"Now that is curious, two wands. Never seen that happen in all my time as a wandmaker."

Harry turned to Ollivander, "Should I try it out as well?"

"As I said before the wand chooses the wizard."

Harry takes that as a yes and removes an ebony wand that looks like it was carved from crystal. When Harry waves it, a small black stone circle appears on the floor (think of an inactive minion pit).

"Curious, very curious, that looks like a summoning circle but for what I am unsure of, could you wave the wand again." Harry does as Ollivander suggests and the circle sinks back into the ground. "Curious, let me see the wand..." Ollivander holds out his hand but when Harry looks at him, Ollivander eyes widen for Harry pulses with power that brings a cold glow to eyes, but what really frightens Ollivander is the image that appears behind Harry. Four people stand behind Harry with little creatures colored blue, red, green, and brown. (The four people are the Wizard and Overlord I in Arcanium armor on left and Overlord II in Inferno armor and a man in black wizard robes wielding a scythe and traditional Overlord helm.)

"Mr. Ollivander are you alright you look pretty pale?"

Ollivander snaps out of the hallucination, "What, oh, I am fine though those wands are very unique."

"Unique, in what way?"

"Well the first one is made of holly with a phoenix feather core. It is curious that such a wand would pick you when its brother gave you that scar. The second wand however, is very curious due to the fact that is not made from wood but rather from a crystal that was said to be evil in its purest form and the core is a heartstring from an ancient entity known as the Forgotten God. The curious thing about that wand is that it only accepts wielders that have great hatred in their hearts. Though I could be wrong it is a rather old wand. Well you have your wands so I guess you are finished. The total is 25 galleons and 3 sickles."

As Harry paid and left the shop, the stories about the wands began to raise questions that Harry really wants answered. Hagrid had just arrived with a white snow owl for Harry to take to school. That evening over dinner, Harry asked about You-Know-You. Hagrid explained some of the history about the first war and what had happened that night in October. He also tried to poison Harry against Slytherins, but Harry realized this and thought hard about what he wanted in life and decided that Slytherin may help him but he would keep an open mind just in case. When they had finished dinner, Harry went upstairs to his rented room to prepare for bed but as soon as he locked the door a voice spoke out.

"Hello, young master, I come to explain what that bumbling half-giant did not and give a more detailed explanation about that wand you received today."

Harry whipped around to see a goblin-like creature that was grayish in color standing at the foot of the bed with a glowing stone above his head.


	4. Ch 3: Meetin Gnarl & Train Ride

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Refer to Overlord of Magic Chapter 1 Line 2

Harry Potter sat in a cabin on the Hogwarts Express on his way to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However unlike the other students on the train, he was not thinking about what he would learn but rather about what a minion named Gnarl had explained to him the previous night.

FLASHBACK

Harry had just spun after locking his door to see a grayish goblin standing at the foot of his bed. Harry was further confused when the creature spoke. "Hello, young master, I come to explain what that bumbling half-giant did not and give a more detailed explanation about that wand you received today."

"Well, then explain away before I decide to turn you into nothingness."

Gnarl was sufficiently impressed, the Master did not even know about his heritage and already he is threatening his minions. "Very well, I am Minion Master Gnarl. I act as an advisor to Overlords that have ruled throughout the ages. You have been chosen to continue their legacy and once more bring fear into the hearts of witches and wizards across the British Isles."

Harry was surprised to say the least a line of Overlords that ruled the British Isles and he was the next one in the line. "Alright, so I have been chosen to continue the legacy of these Overlords but that still does not explain how or why. Plus, you mentioned that you knew more about this wand," holds up the Overlord wand, "now explain everything and maybe I will consider becoming the next Overlord."

In Gnarl was impressed before, he was most certainly giddy with excitement now. "Alright, to start off, Master, you were chosen as the next Overlord candidate on Hallows Eve nearly ten years ago. I came to observe you and see if you were able to begin Overlord training, and you passed all my expectations that night. You survived the Killing Curse, an impossible feat in of itself, and you also defeat Voldermort that same night. Another amazing discovery was that you were the descendent of a previous Overlord which guaranteed you the Overlord throne. I would have taken you then and trained you from the beginning to rule as an Overlord should, but someone placed an intervention prevention ward around you. The ward barely broke a month ago which is why I am now able to speak with you." Gnarl pauses to gauge Harry's reaction, which showed understanding but still held some disbelief. "The wand that you hold in your hand is a one-of-a-kind. That wand was forged by the last Overlord nearly 100 years ago, a Dark Crystal forms the body of the wand and a heartstring from the Forgotten God suspended in a liquefied Pink Crystal forms the wand's core. This wand is only able to be used by an Overlord or a descendent. It also is the only magical item other than an Overlord's Gauntlet that can control Minions and cast Overlording magic. I would like to take you to the Netherworld Tower but I fear that that would be counterproductive. Someone dropped you off at the Dursleys after the events of that night, and this may be the only way to find the culprit and his plans for you. I will leave you with a small tome that contains the most basic knowledge that an Overlord should know. If you ever wish to contact me to answer questions just picture me, wave your Over Wand and I shall appear before you. I would suggest that you get some sleep, Master, so you are ready for whatever happens tomorrow." Gnarl than laid a book on the bedside table before disappearing in a blue flash.

END FLASHBACK

Harry had just finished his thoughts and opened his Overlord guide, when the door to his cabin opened and a red-headed boy poked his head in, "Is this seat taken everywhere else is full?" The boy's name was Ron Weasley. Harry had met him and his family in King Cross Station after Hagrid had given him, ticket and told him to go to platform 9 & ¾. Harry was confused by the platform number but when he turned to ask Hagrid where the platform was Hagrid was gone. Harry asked a station employee but he just laughed. Harry then met the Weasleys. They were able to help Harry get onto the platform and the train. Harry turned his attention back to Ron, "These seats are open, take one." Harry turned back to his book, clearly not wanting to talk, but Ron clearly decided to ignore that fact.

"So, my name is Ron Weasley, what is yours?"

Harry realizing that he would not be able to read with Ron trying to talk his ear off, closed the book and laid it on the seat next to him, "My name is Harry Potter and I already knew your name cause your mother told it to me when we met on the platform."

Ron went bug-eyed, "So you are THE Harry Potter. Do you have the scar?"

Harry rolled his eyes, Ron was clearly another big fan, "Yes, I do but it brings up bad memories, so I would prefer if you did not mention it again."

Clearly that was not what Ron was expecting, but before he could speak again, the snack lady showed up, "Anything from the trolley dears?" Ron held up a sandwich and shook his head no. Harry looked over the treats and decided to get one of each. Ron looked absolutely green with envy, but Harry decided to share some of the treats. He actually wanted to see what information he could get Ron to divulge. Eventually after some candied persuasion, Ron told Harry what he knew about the Wizarding World, which was not much and highly bigoted. After a while, Ron decided to show Harry some magic, but before he could begin, a bushy-haired girl stuck her head in asking about a lost toad. Harry shook his head while Ron looked on increduosly. The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and decided to stay and watch Ron try to perform magic, which he failed at. Hermione than showed what magic could do when performed properly, by fixing Harry's glasses. Harry liked the girl already; smart, friendly, and above all powerful. Hermione however left before he could start a conversation, but popped back in to suggest that they change into their school robes before rushing off again.

As the train pulled into the station, Harry looked up at the castle on the cliffs. In there, he would learn magic, make allies and enemies, and possibly find out more about his parents. As he turned around when he heard the call for first years, a smile graced his lips. 'Maybe this will not be too bad afterall.'

AN: I am having issues deciding where to put Harry so plz review & and vote for either Gryffindor or Slytherin.


	5. Ch 4: Sorting Part 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for story disclaimer.

After a long break, during which I gathered my thoughts, source material, and ideas. I will once more bring you Harry Potter as he rises to become the next Overlord.

Chapter 4

Harry was amazed at the architecture of Hogwarts castle. It was not only beautiful and calming but also dangerous and full of secrets. After admiring the architecture, Harry turned back to observe the other first years that were around him. He looked at the few that were closest to him: Ron Weasley, a red-headed boy that seemed heavily bigoted and fairly clueless; Hermione Granger, a bushy haired girl that liked to read books if her knowledge was anything to go by; Neville Longbottom, a rather mousy boy that seemed very forgetful, but at the same time someone that had power that was untapped; Draco Malfoy, a greased blond that distinctly reminded Harry of Dudley especially with those two goons at his sides. The rest were just faces to Harry since they did not talk to him.

Harry's reverie was interrupted when a woman in green robes appeared at the front of the group. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room," she paused as she looked over the children that were hanging off her every word. She spotted a Weasley, a Malfoy, and even the Longbottom heir, but the biggest surprise was Harry Potter standing at the front of the group, he looked rather weak physically but she practically tastes his magic.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while breaking any rules will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. I also suggest you smarten yourselves up," as she let her eyes wander over the group and noticing imperfections in dress and smudges on their faces, "because the Sorting Ceremony is in front of the entire school." The first years immediately begin to fix issues that were pointed out to them, as McGonagall walked off to see if it was time to begin the Sorting.

Professor McGonagall returned and waved the group forward into the Great Hall. Harry was amazed at the decorations around the Hall, thousands of candles floated above him casting light around the hall, and the ceiling looked like the night sky outside the windows, and he heard Hermione mention something about the ceiling being bewitched to act like that. As Harry turned his back toward the front of the hall, he saw a frayed and rather dirty hat sitting on a four legged stool. The group of first years came to a stop right in front of the hat. Suddenly the hat twitched and broke out into song.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor part;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The applause when the hat ended its song echoed throughout the whole hall. After the noise died down. Professor McGonagall walked up and stood next to the hat and pulled out a roll of parchment, "When I call your name please come up to be sorted," McGonagall opened the parchment roll, "Abbot, Hannah." A pink-faced girl with blonde pig-tails walked up and placed the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!" A table at the far right cheered as the girl walked over to sit down with them.

"Bones, Susan!" "Hufflepuff!" She joined Hannah at the same table.

"Boot, Terry!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!" "Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" "Slytherin!"

"Flinch-Fletchly, Justin!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" "Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione!" "Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom, Neville!" "Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" "Slytherin!"

Harry was bored, he stood there listening to other students get sorted into their houses. Right now all he wanted was to sit down and eat dinner and maybe even study some of his school texts before bed. Then he heard, "Potter, Harry!" Even as he walked up to the hat, he could hear the whispers begin, "Potter's here?" "The boy-who-lived has come to Hogwarts?" and many other whispers. As Harry sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head, he waited to be sorted, but strangely the hat began to talk to Harry.

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you."

"Truthfully, Mr. Hat, I don't really care where I go, I am merely here for answers and to learn about this world I now find myself in."

"So, Mr. Potter, you do speak. I thought you would have a request on where to put you but it seems you are indifferent and what's this. A vast well of hatred and knowledge of magic that I even I have only heard of. What are you Mr. Potter?"

"What he is; is rather simple," another voice broke into Harry's head. "He is change for the Wizarding World, he is the heir to the throne, and he is the next Overlord!"

Both Harry and the Hat yelled at the same time, "Gnarl!"


	6. Ch 5: Sorting Part 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 5

Harry was dumbfounded, Gnarl was in his head talking to him, and the hat knew who Gnarl was, "Gnarl, how did you get here in my head?"

Gnarl responded rather unsurely, "Did I not mention that I can talk to you through the wand?"

Harry replied rather angrily, "No, you told me to summon you when I needed to talk to you!"

"My bad master, yes you can talk to me through the wand and I you. Now back to the issue at hand. So Godric how are things, still sorting students?"

The hat, now known as Godric, replied, "Yes, I am. Now where should I put Mr. Potter?"

Gnarl sounded rather contemplative, "Well, he would be good in Ravenclaw since he is smart and wants to learn, but at the same time Slytherin would do well for him since he would learn to manipulate his enemies. However, both of these only focus on one skill area that an Overlord needs, Gryffindor would be the best since he can learn much there from many different arts plus he can befriend that Hermione girl to help him out if he gets stuck. It is also the best house since he can learn to manipulate a few of his more clueless housemates to help him keep the Slytherins in line plus it allows him to integrate himself in the other houses except for Slytherin since there is less stigma between the houses. This would allow him to make allies easily, and for some reason it feels like he is being lead on a path and this would allow him to find out who that guide is."

Godric nods mentally, "Well if you're sure, better be… Gryffindor!"

The hall erupted in applause, but Harry did not care, he calmly took the hat off his head and walked to the Gryffindor table, when he arrived he was welcomed by the Weasley twins and the Weasley prefect as well as the Gryffindor ghost which had his arm feeling numb and cold. Harry took a seat next to Hermione Granger. "Hello, Hermione, care if I sit here?"

Clearly Hermione was not expecting Harry to sit next to her. "No, I don't mind but why are you sitting by me, I figured you would be sitting up at the front of the table or save a seat for Ron when he gets sorted?

Harry considered how he should answer her rather detailed question. "The truth is I have very little knowledge of the Wizarding World despite what everyone else seems to know about me. You seem like you know what is going on and could help me understand what everything means. You also seem to be rather a lot of knowledge of magic, if that little trick on the train was anything. As for why I would do not sit next Ron, he is a complete idiot. He tried to perform a spell that he heard about from his brothers, which turned out to be a dud. They clearly look like a pair of pranksters, so they may have done this before and Ron never wised up. He also has quite bigoted views on magical society. Another thing, I have observed that he most likely a very pitiful work ethic. While I have no doubt that being around him would be fun and entertaining. I am not that kind of person. I want to learn, grow, and become stronger. I see you as someone that can help me learn more about this world I have found myself in. Also, you would simply make a better friend than Ron. Now shall we enjoy this fine food?"

While Harry and Hermione were talking, the sorting had finished, which had Ron being sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore had also given his usual Headmaster speech, and now everyone was digging into the dinner provided.

AN: The school year has started. Harry has denied Ron's offer of friendship and instead approached Hermione as a possible friend. How will the rest of the year play out with a Harry and Hermione friendship and what will Harry do to further his Overlord dreams.


End file.
